


Gym sex

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: I suck at tittles
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Gym sex

Top Atsumu

Bottom Kageyama

\--------------------------------------

Atsumu looked down at the younger setter before connecting their lips together. He quickly pushed Kageyama up against the wall and titled his head to get a better angle.

Atsumu slipped his leg in between Kageyama's thighs and rubbed the younger boys erection. Kageyama let out a shaky moan as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck.

Atsumu pulled away from the kiss and stared at the younger setter.

"Tobio Yer so pretty.~" Atsumu whispered into the younger setters ear.

Kageyama blushed and looked down at the floor. Atsumu lifted the younger setter's face and pulled him back into another kiss slipping his tongue inside as he grinded on the younger setter.

Kageyama moaned into the kiss and pushed himself up against Atsumu. Atsumu pinned Kageyama's arms up against the wall with one of his hands and started kissing Kageyama's neck.

After a few minutes Atsumu stopped teasing Kageyama's neck and instead slipped one of his fingers under Kageyama's shirt and teased his nipples causing Kageyama to moan as he bucked out his hips.

After a few minutes Atsumu stopped teasing Kageyama and stuck his fingers into the dark haired setters mouth pushing them deep down his throat.

Kageyama gagged onto Atsumu's fingers before he started licking them. After a few minutes Atsumu pulled his fingers away. He flipped Kageyama around and took off the younger setter's pants along with his wet underwear.

Atsumu licked his lips before inserting two fingers into Kageyama's hole causing the younger setter to moan. Kageyama arched his back as Atsumu thrusted his fingers inside him at a fast pace.

Atsumu made sure to tease Kageyama's prostate with each thrust causing the younger setter to moan louder with each thrust.

Atsumu pulled Kageyama in for a kiss as he thrusted his fingers into Kageyama's hole even faster. Kageyama moaned into the kiss before Atsumu pulled away. Atsumu slipped his fingers out of Kageyama's hole and unzipped his pants earning a whine from the younger setter.

Atsumu lined himself up with Kageyama's hole and slowly thrusted inside. Kageyama let out a high pitched moan as he bucked his hips back.

Atsumu grabbed onto Kageyama's waist and thrusted into Kageyama's hole once more before flipping Kageyama around.

Kageyama wrapped his legs around the older male's waist as Atsumu thrusted into him once more.

Atsumu started to tease Kageyama's neck with each thrust earning loud moans from Kageyama. Atsmu sucked large hickies into Kageyama's neck before he started to bite on the purple painted neck.

With every bite Atsumu took blood drew from Kageyama's skin. Kageyama's grip tightened around Atsumu's neck as he came all over the older male's shirt.

Kageyama tightened around Atsumu's length causing the older setter to reach his limit. He thrusted into Kageyama a few more times before cumming inside of him with a loud groan.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Atsumu cleaned Kageyama up.


End file.
